Uchiha Ayuki's story
by lauralove
Summary: sasuke and sakura have a daughter but Ayuki is just like how sasuke was and Sasuke doesn't seem to like Ayuki. follow Ayuki's life and the drama she lives everyday. ok my summary sucks but the story it's good
1. Chapter 1

please review guys this is a new story please tell me what you think

(uchiha Ayuki pov)

I wake up at the soand of broken glasses I guess it's going to be another hard day. Maybe I should start by introducing myself.

My name is Uchiha Ayuki I'm 15 years old and as you have guess my parents are Uchiha sasuke and Uchiha sakura. You should all be thinking that I live a happy life but I don't. You see my father doesn't like me because I'm a girl. Yeah that's right Uchiha sasuke wanted a boy so he could train him and teach all that shit that he wants.Fortunately for him he had a boy, of course he's my brother his name it's Ichigo, he is curently 14 years old. We don't like each other that much, don't get me wrong we love each other but as siblings we have fights. So you still want to know why I don't have a happy life. Well like I was saying aside from my father, my mother makes my life unhappy too. She is nice but she' so stupid she agrees with everything that my dad says. Seriously sometimes I just want to slap her and tell her to have some respect for herself but it wouldn't work anyway.Also my teammates doesn't like me that much either. First of all my bestfriend and teammate is Uzumaki Yamanato but I like to call him yama-kun I think his name sucks but I wouldn't say that aloud bacause last time I did I receive glares from everyone. I mean how was I suppose to know that yamanato was naruto father's name. Yama-kun is Hinata and Naruto's son but seriously he's nothing like them and thank god. Unlike his dad he's not so loud and he's not shy either. Anyway my other teammate is Hyuuga la I know she has a weird name but everyone thinks it's cute. They're stupid like everybody in this village except fot yama-kun but anyway the reason why she hates me it that she has a crush on Yama-kun. We used to be friends until she knew that I was Yama-kun bestfriend. My mother says that I shouldn't give up a friendship because of a guy because later I will regret it like she did. Well, she can say anything she want after all I wasn't the one that broke up our relationship so if she want to fix things then she should say sorry to me not backwards. Anyhow La is Neji and tenten's daughter in my opinion she's ugly but people said she's cute. She has brown hair that reached to her waist and white eyes. Seriously how can someone think that white eyes is cute.Also she dresses like a lut with a white mini skirt and a pink japanese shirt.La has a brother too his name is Hatashi. I hate him he's so stupid and arrogant, he thinks he's the best just because he's older than us. I mean he's 17 years old and he thinks he's great what a loser he is.well who cares about them. My sensei is shikamaru I like to call him shika because his name it's too long, people always scold me of how I call him. They say I should treat him with more respect. Well what has he done to ger my respect, he's strong but he's to LAZY. One time I kick him in the guts because he was sleeping instead of training us. I got suspended 2 weeks because of that and that wasn't the worst. I got ground it and my mother agree to, she said that if 'sasuke-kun' said so then that's the best for me. I wanted to slap both of them at that time. Contuining with my story I quickly go dressed and went to training. I didn't feel like seeing my family today.

(training grounds)

as usual I'm late to training but it doesn't matter after all our sensei spends more time sleeping then training us.

" good morning, Ayuki-chan you look great today" like usual Yama-kun greeted me

"Hi, tomboy" La greeted me

"Hn" was all I said

Everyone then looked at me after all I always greeted her with an insult but today I didn't feel like it after I heard my parent's conversation.

'flashback'

I was going to the kitchen, it was late and I didn't had dinner. I stopped at the sound of my parents voices.

"...sasuke-kun what are we going to do if we die what we'll happen to them" askd my mother

"I want Ichigo to have the house" answered Sasuke, his response didn't surprised me

" but what about Ayuki, I think she should have something too"

" She's going to get marry someday so she won't need anything"

"ok, sasuke-kun if you say so then I think you're right"

'end of flashback'

" what do I have something on my face or what" I ask a little annoy

"nothing" everyone answer

"so what are we going to do shika " I asked our sensei

"so troublesome but we don't have training because Ino wants to take me shopping"

what he make come here just for that man how I hate Ino right now. That's right Nara Shikamaru married the second most annoying person in the world( sakura is first) Yamanaka Ino. They have a daughter name Ukira. She is kinda pretty with her brown hair and blue eyes but she has this prep attitude. We're sort of friends but just when our mother's are around I think they want us to be like them. Well they're so wrong.

when I was about to kick him, he was already gone. Just my luck

"Ayuki-chan do you want to go the hot srpings with me" asked Yama-kun

"sure Yama-kun just let me go pick my stuff" I answer in a smooth happy voice. Sometimes I wonder how he makes me talk like that.

"wait, what about me" asked La with a hint of jeoulosy in her voice

"if you want to come then you can I'll see you both at 2" answer Yama-kun

I knew he didn't want her to come but if he had said no then his mother would scold him for it.Yeah that's right Uzumaki Hinata wants La to marry Yama-kun. I think she sometimes hate me because Yama-kun always prefer me over La.

"ok I'll be going now I'll see you in a hour"I said

" wait Ayuki-chan can I go with you to your house" ask Yama-kun

I like it when Yama-kun is with me, he's the only one that makes me happy. Sometimes I'm cold when I talked to people but eveytime Yama-kun talks to me I ALWAYS talk to him really sweet.

"sure yama-kun" I answer in a sweet voice

(konoha)

We talk all the way to my house. Some people look at us and whisper among themselves if we're a couple or something like that. We really don't care. People in konoha are REALLY noisy, I don't get how naruto wanted to be hokage when the villagers always treated him badly.

(Uchiha compound)

when we reach my house I could see that my family is in there. I didn't want to see them. I thought that my father was training with my brother and my mother in the hospital. I always try to avoid them. They NEVER see me talking nicely with anyone. I guess they don't know that Yama-kun is my bestfriend and he is the only one that undestands me.

" I'm home" I called hoping tha they wouldn't notice Yama-kun

"Ayuki-san come eat with us and don't say you can't because if you do I'll bring you here" my mother said

I knew there was no choice so I look at Yama-kun asking if he wanted to come in and he nodded.  
when we got in everyone look surprise even my father that surprise me.Now I knew why mother wanted me to come in we have guests but no any guests. They are Ino and Ukira.

"hello" I greeted with a cold voice but it isn't so cold like always

"Hi, Ayuki-san why are you here so early"ask Sakura

"because Shika said that he was shopping with Ino" I answer

"Ayuki be more respectful" my father scold me

"it's okay and yeah we were going shopping but then I remembered that Ukira-chan's birthday is next week and I want to know if I could make the party here" Ino said

"of course you can Ino-can" mother reasure her

" well then I guess I'll be leaving" I said

"oh wait Ayuki what's Yamanato-san doing here" asked my mother

" I 'm going to the hot springs with him and he is here because he asked if he could come with me and I said yes" I answer

"oh,okay" she sounded surprise

"so Yamanato how is Naruto doing" ask my father

"he's fine sir but he still complains that he doesn't eat ramen too much" Yama-kun answer

"hn" he said

then they keep asking quesions about La, training and if he is going to be hokage. Man how many question do they have they just keep asking about La. I'm getting some foof then I looke at Yama-kun and he had a bothersome look.

"mother I think it's time we go we don't want to be late" I tell her in my monotously voice

"okay but let me ask him some things" mother say

" so Yamanato-san what do you think about La" she ask

" well she's strong but I think her clothes are uncomfortable and she should stop winking at me I don't get why she does that and when she blushes" Yama-kun say

he really is the hokage's son, I mean it's obvious that she likes him. But I'm not telling him if he doesn' like her but what if he does ?  
I choke on my food at my last thought and everyone is lookin at me. Oh great

"Ayuki-san are you okay" my mother ask

"yeah " I say

"Ayumi-chan are you okay?"ask Yama-kun with a worry tone

"yes, Yama-kun I'm going upstairs to get some clother please wait here" I answer him with a sweet tone

everyone look surprise after all I NEVER add a suffix to anyone's name nor did I talk sweet.\

I got to my room and pick some clothes, my favorite color are black and blue. I guess La is right maybe I'm a tomboy. After all I always wear baggy pants and loose shirts. Just then I remembered that Yama-kun has been paying more attention to La. That makes me jelous cause lately La has beed dressing more slutty and Yama-kun pays more attention to her.  
Then I decided I should dress different just for today but that is hard since I don't have any womanly clothes. Just then I remember the light blue capri pants that my brother gave to me on my birthday. I don't know if the'll still fit me 'cause that was a year ago but I should try. When I find them I put them on. I didn't expect them to be this tight. I looke myself in the mirror but I still looke the same. Maybe I should wear a smaller shirt. I started looking for shirts when I finally found one. It' the one I wore when I was 13 years old but I only wear it one time because my parents said that it was irrespectful.The shirt says 'If you don't like to look at me then turn the fuck around' and on the back it says 'when you call me bitch I just laugh cause I knew that way before you.  
I look at myself I look at little different my pants and shirt are tight and they show te curves I always hide and my huge breasts. They are almost the same sice as tsunade's. But somehow I still don't like it then I realize that I always have my hair in a messy bun so I let down my hair. I forget to say that I have black hair with green eyes but in the dark they look kinda green. Everyone says that I have beutiful eyes but I don't fand them special, my mother has the same eyes and my brother. Sometimes I envy Ukira's eyes they're beutiful. Now that I see my hair I see that it's messy. I start brushing it and it see that it's getting curly. I don't remember having any family member with curly hair this is so weird. I look at the time and it mark 1:40. I guess I spende 20 minutes looking for clothes.

(downstairs)

Now that I'm downstairs I'm getting nervous. Maybe Yama-kun won't like how I look maybe I should buy skirts but what if he didn't like me wearing tight clothes after all he always sees me with big clothes. But if I don't try I 'll never know.

"Yama-kun I'm nack it's time to go" I said I didn't realize that I have my eyes close until I open them and everyone look surprise.

"Ayuki-kun what happened to you" ask Yama-kun I didn't expect to be sad but I want to cry now.

" Ayuki-san you look pretty you should dress like that more often"my mother said

"yeah, Ayuki you don't look ugly anymore maybe you still do" Ichigo said

"Hn , you look like my mom ayuki , you know she had curly hair" my father said

I wasn't listening to anything of what they were saying, I' m sad of Yama-kun reactions but then I thought that maybe he was surprise and he actually like it.

"don't you like it Yama-kun?" I ask I could see him cheking me out and he look like if he's dsapproving. Then everyone notice that I my eyes were watering. I don't want to cry infront him but then I see him smile.

" you look beutiful Ayuki-chan I was just a little surprise after all I don't see you onten like that" said Yama-kun

I feel happy now, that's what I wanted to hear

"so you think I look better now" I ask I want to make sure that he likes it if he does maybe it's time for I change

" I think you look beutiful in any way Ayuki-chan no matter how you dress you will always look beutiful in my eyes but I like how you used to dress because I thought that if you dress different you will act different but now I know that you'll always be the same" Yama-kun said I was a little shock for what he said but at the same time happy. I didn't expect him to say that but I'm gald that he say it. Then Yama-kun came closer to me and kiss my forehead.

"I'll wait for you outside" he said

I could feel myself red, everyone is looking at me strangely but I'm happy for what Yama-kun did.

"ok, I'll be going now " I said but this time my voice sound it happy

what do you think? please tell me next chapter I'll write about the hot springs and Ayuki's marriage please review 


	2. Chapter 2

please review and I don't own naruto I whish I did

( Ayuki's pov)

Yama-kun is looking me real weird I think he still surprise about my change.After what he said, I'm going to dress like I always do after all Yama-kun doesn't see a difference.Maybe I should say something to me

" Yam..." I start but some little noisy girl has to interrupt

"Yamanato-kun it' so nice to see you guess what I'm going to be 30 minutes late to our date because I have something to do with my brother but that's ok it doesn't bother you does it?" ask La in her stupid sweet voice

"no, it's ok you don't have to come today maybe another day" Yama-kun said, I know he doesn't want her to come but he doesn't want to hurt her feeling either

"ok but don't be sad Yamanato-kun I'll come a little late bye" with she left thank god

" what were you going to say Ayuki-chan" ask Yama-kun

"nothing" I said

"Are you going to keep dressing like that Ayuki-kun" ask Yama-kun

"no, why" I ask

"just wondering"

(Hyuuga compound)

we are finally here, I can't stand this silence anymore.

"let's go in" Yama-kun said

wow is this house big no wonder why Yama-kun always has money. It's bigger than my house I mean this is a mansion

" Yamanato you're back and you brought Ayuki" Hinata said

"yes mom we're going to the hot springs" Yama-kun said

"What about La didn't you invite her" ask Hinata

"yes I did but she said that she's coming late" Yama-kun answer

"ok"

" Yama-kun you said that we were going to the hot springs but why are we here" I ask

"because my father said long time ago that he was to lazy to walk to the hot springs so he made one here" then he open a door and inside there's the most beutiful hot springs I have ever seen

"wow I didn't know that but there's only one hot spring" I said

"well, that's the problem we have to be together but if you don't want to then we can go to somewhere else" he said

"it's ok, I'll go change" I said I must admit I'm a little nervous about being with Yama-kun

I think I look fat with the towel I should go out or Yama-kun will get worry

"Yama-kun I'm ready" OMG I never imagine that Yama-kun is so good looking he even has six pack

"ok, you can get in" he said

his hair is wet and he looks even hotter like that, I must not look at him or I'm going to get a nosebleed

(Yamanato's pov)

OMG I never thought that Ayuki-chan is hot. I mean she has huge breasts I mean they're HUGE and they look bigger now. I think I'm getting a nosebleed I can't look at her now I think I'm falling for her but I can't I know she doesn't love me and she never will.

(Ayuki's pov)

Yama-kun turn his head, I think he doesn't like how I look maybe I should loose weight. I think I look like a pig.

" Ayuki your parents called and they said that they want you to go back to your house now" hinata called

great just when I'm having a good.

"I guess I should go Yama-kun I'm sorry" and I left

I don't want to look at Yama-kun anymore, he must be angry at me now and it's all my parent's fault.

( Uchiha compound)

I'm finally here, I hope they call me for somethign important or they will pay.

"I'm home" I call

" Ayuki-san come here we want to talk to you" my mother said, oh great what do they wanna tell me now ok, this is weird my mother and father are here what do they want to talk to me. I better sit down 'cause I think this is going to be long.

" Ayuki as you may know I want Ichigo to have all of my fortune-like if I care I thought- and for him to have it you have to be marry" my father said

" so Ayuki-san would you like to get marry" ask my mother

"what are you kidding me? of course I don't want to, just 'cause you're my parents it doesn't mean you can control my life" I said

" Ayuki this is not your choice, we already decided and you're going to get marry soon wheter you like it or not, now go to your room and get ready for the party" my father said and left

" Ayuki-san your father it's doing for the best of you now get ready" my mother said and left too

my best, yeah right he just wants the best for his SON

" Ayuki I'm sorry" Ichigo said

what where the hell did he come from but who cares .

"it's ok I'm sure you're going to have a happy life" I said with a glare

(Ayuki's room)

they even bought a dress for me to wear in this party then it must be really important but this dress is ugly

it's a black strapless short dress

(normal pov)

when Ukira came down she could see that everyone is there even Yamanato but when she came down everyone start looking at her and her mother took her arm and drag her to the center of the room.

"Ukira what did you do to the dress" sakura ask

"nothing" Ayuki answer

actually she didn't do nothing to the dress but she's wearing pants under it and her hair is in a messy ponytail

(Ayuki's pov)

I don't know what's going on everyone is looking at me like if I had tell the greatest news ever.

" Ayuki as you may know you're in a age of marriage but I'll never want you to marry someone who's not worth of you"my father said

ok what the hell is going on, my father it's talking like if I just got married.

" I have invite everyone to witness the news of you getting marry" said my father

"WHAT, I'M NOT GETTING MARRY HOW MANY TIMES I'M GOING TO TELL YOU AND IF I'M MARRYING SOMEONE IT'LL BE SOMEONE I CHOOSE" I yell

now everyone is looking at me weirder than before but who cares my dad just said that I'm getting marry

" Ayuki it's been decided that you're getting marry to Hyuuga Hatashi, he's a good man and he comes from a good family in other words he's what you deserve" my father said

"WHAT HIM, I PREFER TO DIE SINGLE THAN MARRYING HIM LISTEN FATHER I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE THINKING BUT I'M NOT MARRYING HIM HE'S THE WORST PERSON YOU COULD PICK YOU ONLY CHOOSE HIM BECAUSE HE COMES FROM A WEALTHY FAMILY AND HE'S A BASTARD" I yell

"you're getting marry and that's final" my father said

"Ayuki , Hatashi it's a good boy"

"yeah"

everyone is saying things about the marriage but I'm not even listening to them. I mean I'm getting marry to someone I don't even like and my parents think it's ok they don't even care what I think.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO" I yell a little louder than I expect

"father no matter what you said I'm not marrying him and if you make me then I'm leaving this house" I said

"well then I guess it's your choise so you marry him or leave" my father said

what how dare he, he's my father and that's all he says that's it it's time I say what I think

" fine then I guess I'll leave" I said

"what you're an Uchiha and you're embarrising us by doing this everyone agree with me, right?" my father ask

everyone agree even Yama-kun(by everyone I mean Tente, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino)

"you all agree with this even you mother?" I ask everyone nodded

"Ayuki-san I agree with your father because I think he's right" mother said

"WHAT you just agree with him so he doesn't leave you mother you know what you're so annoying and weak , have some pride in yourself" I said

" Ayuki shut up you're making this harder than it is" father said

"now Hatashi come here and propose to my daughter"

what Hatashi is here and he agree with this here he comes omg what am I going to do

" Uchiha Ayuki would you accept to marry me and live bye the Hyuuga name?"Hatashi ask

"...I...d...nnnoooo" I said and throw the ring to my father

"I'm not marrying you no matter what you all said" I said

"aahhh" I yell what the hell

"listen Ayuki you're doing what I say and that's it" my father said leting me go

"no" I whisper

"what"

" I say no"

"I'M TIED YOU KNOW TIRE THAT OF YOU I KNOW YOU DON'T LOVE ME BECAUSE I'M A GIRL I KNOW THAT YOU ONCE LEFT KONOHA AND I KNOW THE REASONS AND I KNOW THAT YOU PREFER ICHIGO OVER ME ,I KNOW ALL OF THAT AND I'M STILL LIVING WITH YOU BUT THAT'S IT YOU'RE ALWAYS TELLING ME TO MAKE THE UCHIHA NAME PROUD OF ME WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU DISGRACE US, EVERYDAY YOU COME HERE SHOWING OFF YOUR POWER BECAUSE YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID LONG TIME AGO WELL I DO AND I FEEL SHAME ABOUT YOU AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULND'T EVEN HAVE POWER, THEY SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU LONG TIME AGO WITH ORICHOMARU BUT THAT'S IT I'M TIRE AND I'M NOT MARRYING HIM" I yell

man what did I just do what the hell jut happen did my father just slap me, he did

"Ayuki shut up you know nothing and if you're so tire then I guess you should leave and you're right I don't love you" my father said very coldly

I can't belive what he said even if I said those things he didn't have to slap me o say those things. I want to cry but I won't I'll show him how strong I'm.I should leave with that I decided that I must get out of here

(living room)

"sasuke-kun I think we did wrong" sakura said in a nice voice " I don't want her to leave"

" she won't leave she doesn't have any place to go and if she goes she'll be back because nobody will accept her" sasuke said

" I knew you have a plan sasuke-kun you're so smart" sakura said" Don't you agree guys?" she ask everyone nodded except

"no" Yamanato said everyone raise an eyebrow

"I think what you did to Ayuki-chan is unfair if she doesn't want to marry then she shouldn't and Ayuki-chan is very stubborn I doubt she'll come back" Yamanato said

"Yamanato, Sasuke is Ayuki's father and I think he knows what's best for his daughter" Hinata said

"He's Ayuki's father I know that but I think he hasn't done a good job" Yamanato said before Sasuke could say something, Naruto slap his son

" Yamanato listen Sasuke had a very hard life and it's true maybe he's a little cold but we know when he tryes to show emotions and he's my bestfriend like a brother and I will not allow you to talk of him like that" Naruto said

"Dad maybe you're right but that still doesn't give him the right to treat Ayuki-chan like that" Yamanato said " and I want Ayuki-chan to live with us"

"what I'm sorry Yamanto but I can't if Sasuke doesn't to then I can't" Naruto said

" you know what dad maybe Ayki-chan is right you all agree with Sasuke because you think he's going to leave you again and this time he might not come back and yes I know aboute when Sasuke left I was the one that gave Ayui-chan the scrolls" Yamanato said " and I want Ayuki-chan to live with me wheter you like it or not"

" what Yamanato-kun you can't as your girlfriend I don't want that slut to live with you" La said

"La I'm going to be honest with you I DON'T LIKE YOU do you get it? I only talk to you because my parents told me to but if it was my choice then I wouldn't even say hi" Yamanato said and he left

(Ayuki's room)

I want to get to my room soon.

" what am I going to do now" I ask my self I have no place to go and I don't have enough money to live even a month in a hotel.

"what's this" I ask I look myself in the mirror and I haven't realize that I've been crying but I should not cry infront of ANYONE

(living room)

wow seems like they're not worry that I'm living

" Ayuki you can just accept him and this is over and if you don't want to loose the Uchiha name then you can keep it" my father said

that's it, it's the Uchiha name the only thing that he cares about

"you know what I don't care aboute the Uchiha name I think it's a disgrace" I said I hit the wall did my father just slap me again

"listen Ayuki don't you EVER insult the Uchiha name you're not worth of having it" he said

" well you're a disgrace too because you know what you disgrace the Uchiha name by running away to gain power in order to kill your brother and you're telling me I'm a disgrace well you should look at yourself first" I yell at his face

maybe that was a mistake my father looks really mad now, OMG is he going to slap me again and this time it looks like it's going to hurt

what why don't I feel anything. Maybe I should open my eyes now

"Yama-kun" I whisper I can't belive it Yama-kun just stop my father's slap and he looks mad but when did Yama-kun got here

" I will not let ANYONE to hurt Ayuki-chan even if it's you Uchiha Sasuke" Yama-kun said did he just said that I can't belive it, maybe he cares about me alot more than I thought

"Yamanato this is a family matter and you should not be involve, understood?" Naruto said I could see it Yama-kun's eyes are white he has bykugan on

"like I said dad I will not allow anyone to hur Ayuki-chan and I think Sasuke it's taking it a little far form a family matter"

"Yamanato I'm your mother and you're letting Sasuke's hand go and let them solve their problems because I think if Ayuki had listen to her father then she wouldn't be in this mess" Hinata said what how dare that bitch to say that

"Ayuki-chan if you're serious about leaving then can I come with you" Yama-kun ask

"Of course you can Yama-kun but I don't have enough money for the both of us and you shouldn't got involve in this mess because of me" I said in a low voice

"don't worry Ayuki-chan I have a place to live and I care about you and I'll always protect you, so would you come living with me?" Yama-kun ask

I can't belive it he cares about me and he is leaving his parents because of me. I want to say but no words came out of my mouth I'm so happy I have finally realize that I love Yama-kun and I'll do anything to keep him with me.

I open my arms menaing that I want him to carry me and he did I took a hold of his shirt and I don't want to let go of it because I'm afraid I might lose him

(30 minutes later)

when I woke up the first thing I see it's Yama-kun carrying me then it's true it happened I left my house and I left with Yama-kun and I also remember what happen a while ago.

'flashback'

I was thinking hard of what I did and what I said, maybe I was a little harsh on my father but he deserve it and I still can't belive that they all agreed with my father even my brother I love him but he didn't move a finger to defend me, Yama-kun was the only one that did but maybe I shouldn't have come with him I might destroy his life

" Ayuki-chan are you sad about leaving?"asked Yama-kun

"well I'm not really happy but I think it's the right thing to do " I answered

"but aren't you going to miss your family?" he asked

"well I never thought of us as a family maybe we are but without me I was always left behind with my family I never felt part of it and I'm happy cause I'm going to be with you" I said before I fell to sleep

'end of flashback'

"we're here" Yama-kun said

wow when he said he has a place to live I thought he meant a house not a mansion

"let me show you" he said I nodded

"I know it looks big but it ain't , in this room youre going to sleep it's the biggest"he open a door and he wasn't kidding it's HUGE

"I love it" I said " what about your's?"

"oh it's here next to your's"

"so there's the kitchen,living room,backyard, laundry room and there's room for someone I want you to meet" Yama-kun said

what someone what if that someone is a 'she' omg I don't know what to do

"Ayuki-chan I want you to meet kara-san" what an old lady WTF

"who's she Yama-kun" I ask

"she's the one that's going to clean and cook 'cause I know you're not use to doing chores" he said I blush well he's right all I ever did in my house was train and eat

"ok let's get your stuff and we're ready"he said

(midnight in Ayuki's room)

now I'm crying but I don't want Yama-kun to know I feel so lonely I don't know what to do I want to feel love but maybe my destiny is to be alone.

"Ayuki-chan what's wrong?" Yama-kun

shit I didn't notice him now what's he going to think of me maybe I should tell him everything

"Yama-kun you might think that I'm stupid but it's just I think nobody loves me, my parents I don't think they hate me but they don't love either and my brother he someties looks at me like he hates me and I don't have friends you're the only on I have but you love me as a sister and I think I'm ugly and going to be lonely all my life" I said when I look up Yama-kun's gone I should have known that he doesn't care, I'm crying now and loud oh great what's he going to think of me now

" Ayuki-chan I want to give you something" Yama-kun said when I look up I could see something in his hand

"what is it Yama-kun" I ask

"Ayuki-chan have you wondered why I didn't give you a present 1 weel ago 'cause of your birthday-I nod-well I bought you something but everytime someone gave you something you didn't seem happy so I thought that you won't like my present but now I want to give it to you" he open his hand and he give something

I can't see it my eyes are too blurry of crying I clean them I see the most beutiful necklace in my life

the necklace it's black with cherry blossoms around it and in the center there's a diamond a pink diamond and if I look closer inside the diamond I could see my name. I can feel myself crying

"what's wrong don't you like it?" he ask

"Yama-kun it's the most beutiful necklace I have seen in my life , I'm just happr 'cause no one has ever given me such a beutiful gift and thank you for everything" I said I'm happy really happy but Yama-kun gave me this 'cause I'm his friend and nothing else

"you're welcome and you don't have to worry if it was expensive cause I made it, it wa hard especially the cherry blossoms but it was worth it" Yama-kun said "what's wrong now"

"Yama-kun I'm really happy about this but this only proves me that you really care about me as a friend and nothing else, I wanted you to tell me that you care about me but in a love way" I said but the last part I say it so only I could hear it but I guess he heard it

Yama-kun is kissing me and he has the softest lips in the world I have nevr been kiss but this is the best kiss I have ever receive.

"stupid girl it's time you know how I feel about you why don't you read what's beding the necklace" he said

I read the necklace and there it says I LOVE YOU in red letter I start crying now but this time of happiness and I think Yama-kun knows.

"well I should go back to sleep and you too, it's going to be a hard day tomorrow"he said

"wait Yama-kun you can sleep here with me if you want" I ask and before I knew it he jump on my bed and hugs me.  
I have never feel so warm in my life and happy maybe living my house wasn't such a bad idead.

ok guy what do you think? I know my grammar sucks but I hope you can understan what I said please review

I do not own naruto 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto

(Ayuki's pov)

I could feel something moving but I don't want to wake up. After what happened yesterderday I think that it was a dream and nothing else and if it was one then I don't want to wake up. I can still remember of that night.

'flashback'

Yama-kun was hugging me and I didn't want him to let go.  
"I love you" I whisper

" I love you too and you don't know how much" Yama-kun said

I blushed it was weird showing feeling because I have always been emotionless and I've always thought that nobody love me, maybe nobody love expect for Yama-kun but he's enough for me. I'll NEVER leave him.

" Yama-kun would you promise me that you'll never leave me" I asked

it was silence for a while but then said something.

" Ayuki-chan I can't promise you that" he said

I could feel my heart breaking in pieces. I could feel tears coming down my face I didn't want to cry infront of him but I couldn't help it. I love him so much and he said that I was ready to leave until he said

" Ayuki-chan I can't promise you that because one day I might die and I'll leave you alone and then you'll be cursing me and hating me for leaving you and I don't want that but there's one thing I can promise you that'll always love you" he said kissing me

I started to cry harder I knew I looked stupid but I didn't care the only thing that I care is that he said it and that's enough to make me keep going.

'end of flashback'

It's true it did happen maybe I should wake up and make breakfeast for Yama-kun.

"he's gone" I said

where is he? He's suppose to be here was it really a dream?

I can feel tears coming down my face then I could see a pink paper on the drawer.  
I should see what it says maybe it's from Yama-kun.

dear Ayuki-chan

I woke up early because I forgot I have a mission to day I'll be back tomorrow and don't worry I told the housekeeper to not to let anyone in unless you allow it, if you get bore you can go out and try not to cry.

love,  
Yamanato

I didn't expect him to leave so soon but I guess he doesn't have a choice. Maybe I should go outside.  
Shit I almost forgot I left all of my clother in my house I guess I have to go and pick them but what am I going to wear today. I don't think Yama-kun would care if I borrow some of his clothes.

"now where's the closet? the it is" I open it and I gaso there are Yama-kun clothes but there're also woman's clothes.wait there's a note.

dear, Ayuki-chan

I know you're so clumsy that you haven't notice that you don't have any clothes well don't worry cause your almighty warrior went to your house quietly and took all of you're clothes but looks like you're family doesn't miss you that much 'cause some of your belongings were in the garbage so I decided to buy you some clothes I know you don't like those kinda clothes but I thought that you might like them but if you don't then you can go to buy some that you like.

love, Yamanato

OMG what kind of clothes did he buy?

they're not so bad at least he didn't buy prep colors.(the clothes are mostly white, black, blue, yellow, brown, grey but they're cute)  
maybe I should dress different, Yama-kun might like it.

(konoha mall)

all these clothes are ugly.

"don't you think this looks pretty sasuke-kun...Ayuki is that you?" ah god please let not be them I don't want to see them

"it's you"  
too late

"what?" I ask OMG my father, brother and mother are here oh great.

"it's you I can't belive it you look different" she said well she's right, not everyday you see me wearing a grey skirt and white shirt

"how have you been you know we're still waiting for you to come back we know you're not really happy but you can just go back and accept the fact that you're getting marry" she said

"WHAT don't you get it I'm not getting marry to Hatashi and I have a boyfriend" with that I'm ready to leave until

"Ayuki if you don't get marry to Hatashi then I'll ask Naruto to pass a law to not to let anyone take care of you" Sasuke said

"You know what for the first time in my life I'm right and you're wrong cause Yama-kun is my boyfriend and he will never let anyone hurt me" I said

"are you so sure about that he might betray you" he said

"unlike you I trust him and he won't leave me for power or anything and if you're going to keep insisting to marry Hatashi then I suggest you to stop talking to me cause no matter what you say I won't listen to any of you" I said

(Uchiha residance)

"I don't think Ayuki-san is happy being with Yamanato" Ino said

" Yamanato is a great boy he just disobeys orders when he thinks people are wrong" Hinata said

"I know Hinata I think Yamanato is great guy too but I don't think he should be with Ayuki-san I prefer him to be with La-chan"Ino said

"ok listen up we're here cause he have to make a plan to separate Ayuki and Yamanato" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun I think Ayuki is happy with Yamanato" sakura said in a low voice but everybody heard her

"Sakura you don't know what you're talking about let me handle this I know what's the best for our daughter" Sasuke said

"I think Sakura is right I saw Ayuki and she looked happy I have never seen her like that she even dresses differently" Shikamaru said

"shika you can't be serious but I totally disagrees with you and YOU should AGREE with me" Ino said then everybody start arguing

" you know what I think we should follow Ayuki and Yamanato and see if they're happy if they're then we leave them alone" Naruto said

"fine but you'll see that I'm right" Ino said

(Uzumaki residance)

"Yama-kun you're here but you're late it's 9pm" I said hugging him

"you miss me-I nod-well how about if I make it up to you" He said

"how"

"how about we go out tomorrow , we can go on a picnic what you think" he ask

"YES" I answer kissing him

(tomorrow normal pov)

"this is beutiful Yama-kun I have never been here" Ayuki said

"I know this is a special place not too many people know about it and I wanted to show it to you" Yamanato said they start looking for a place unknown to them some people are spying on them(some people I mean Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino)

"see she's not even smiling and they're not showing affection" Ino said

"troublesome"

"maybe we should get closer so we can see better and listen to what they say how about we go to those bushes it's close to where they're and I don't think they'll see us" Sakua suggest

everyone nod and they went to the bushes and founf something they didn't expect

They see Ayuki feeding Yamanato and she's SMILING a big goofy smile like Naruto's but it looke beutiful in her. She look beutiful too. She's wearing a white summer drees that reach to her knees and a white hat and her hair is curly.

" open your mouth Yama-kun wide and big" Ayuki said

"this is good I didn't know she could cook this good" Yamanato said

"I was the one that cook this Yama-kun I made it special for you" She said

"really I thought you didn't know how to cook" he said

" I don't Yama-kun but once I saw my moher cooking and she was telling me how to made it cause she was so happy and she wanted that night to be special cause my dad was coming bac from a 3 week mission and she made a special dinner but my dad didn't even saw the difference I bet my mother was expecting to recieve a 'this is delicious' or 'I'm happy to be back thank you sakura' but all he said when my mother asked him how was dinner was Hn, it was kinda funny but I didn't laugh cause I didn't want to hurt my mother's feelings" Ayuki said

"wow your father really doesn't show emotions does he? well let me tell you something this foof is delicious and I'm happy to be back and I LOVE YOU" the he start kissing Ayuki but they're in a top of a hill so they star rolling but they never broke apart.

(with the guys)

they all saw what happen they were shock and sad because of Ayuki's feeling and Sakura's dinner.

"see she looks happy I have never seen her smile like that look at her smiling it's just like Naruto's but cute and look how she treats Yamanato and how Yamanato treats her" Sakura said breaking the silence

"maybe you're right Sakura they do look happy but what if their love don't last then you daughter will comeback but heartbroken"Ino said

"then I'll accept her and I'll try to make her happy who best to cheer her up when I have been heartbroken before" then they all look at Sasuke like asking him his opinion

"we should leave them alone for a while and if Ayuki doesn't come back in a month then we won't accept her even if she comes back heartbroken" Sasuke said

everyone nod after all it's weird that the Uchiha agree with them

(4 moths later)

today is my anniversary with Yama-kun we have 4 moths together. I know it's stupid cause you don't celabrate 4 months but being with Yama-kun even one day should be celebrate it. I'm giving him a present I know he might not give something but I don't care I just want him to know how much I love him. We have been through a lot this 4 months people are always talking about us like how we won't last or that I stole La's boyfriend and that I cheated on Hatashi. Seriously that people doesn't even know a little of what really happen and everyday it's the same. I'm tire of this I even remembere when one night Yama-kun almost break up with me because of this.  
'flashback'

I was crying I didn't even know why. Maybe it was because of what happen early in the morning. We were having breakfest until a guy came and yel at me saying that I'm a slut because I cheated on Hatashi and I stole La's boyfriend. I was about to yel at him but Yama-kun hit the guy and said that he didn't even know what really happen that they don't know what happen because I haven't tell what really happen. Then this ninja came and told Yama-kun that he was suspended from mission for a week for hitting a villager. I knew Yama-kun was sad and I felt guilty now he's with his father and I bet that he's yelling at him if how I'm a bad influence on him. I know cause I heard it one time. But I can't keep it anymore I feel so guilty of Yama-kun' unhappyness.

"Ayuki-chan what's wrong" Yama-kun ask

"nothing"

"Ayuki I know what's wrong and I think we should break up" he said

I started crying I couldn't belive it he didn't love me and now I knoe it was all I was thinking

"why don't you love was all you said lies?" I ask

"no ayuki I love you and you don't know how much but I can see you're suffering being with me and I think you can be happy going back with you're parents"

"Yama-kun you're what makes me happy and I was crying because I think I'm the one destroying your life look the trouble I cause today in the morning"

"you know you're really stupid I don't care what people say to me I only care about you and just being with you makes me happy lsiten to me you'll never make unhappy"

I started hugging him and kissing him

"does this mean that we're still going to break up" I asked

"of course not silly" he answer

'end of flashback'

now people don't talk that much about us but they still say things but we don't care. But what's weird is that my parents stop pressuring me about marrying Hatashe I never expected that. Oh I can hear Yama-ku is coming.

"HAPPY ANNYVERSARY YAMA-KUN TODAY WE HAVE 4 MONTHS AS A COUPLE HERE'S MY GIFT" i said a little loud throwing mysalf at him. Thanlfully he catch me.

"happy anniversary to you and here's my gift" he said giving me a little box

I open it inmediatly and Inside there's a bracelet and it look almost like the necklace he gave me long time ago.

"Yama-kun thank you this is beutiful"

"I'm glad you like it now we shoul celebrate I have a surprise and I want you to wear this" he said giving me a blue short dress.

"It's pretty" since I have been going out with Yama-kun I have been dressing girly and cute.

(4 hours later)

"this is great Yama-kun but I think this restaruant is a little expensive" I said

"don't worry tonight it's a special night and we should celebrate now I want 2 cups of wine and 2 plates of paste" he said

"ok sir is thar all? ok" the waitress said

"this is you're table we will attend you in a minute"

"thank you don't you like it here Sasuke-kun?" a too familiar voice ask, oh no pleas not them and now

"Ayuki is that you , you look great tonight" my mother said

"mother what a surprise and it's good to see you" I said

" how about we eat together" she ask

"aaahhh...no I don't.." I start saying but it's too late

"waitress can you put together both of these table we're eating together"

(1 hour later)

"so today is your 4 month anniversary" my brother ask

" yes and we WERE suppose to be celebrating" I said

"why don't you celebrate like these mom you only celebrate when a year passes and all you do is said happy anniversary Sasuke-kun and all that says is Hn" Ichifo said

how stupid can he be, can't he see he's hurting mother's feeling

"cause we're older Ichigo-kun and we don't do that anymore" my mother said with a smile but I could see it's a fake one.

"so Ayuki when are you going to being a ninja again" my father ask

"I'm not a ninja anymore Yama-kun says that it's dangerous" I said

"Uchihas are strong and we don't need people protecting us" he said

"yead father but I'm not a Uchiha anymore don't you remember what you said to me last time that I'm not worth to being an Uchiha" I said

"Ayuki that's a rude thing to say to your father" mother said

"hn" I said

"Ayuki-chan I think it's time we go it's getting a little late" Yama-kun said

"yeah and thanks for ruining our dinner" I said I can see my mother's expression I know she's hurt bt what abot me.

(Uzumaki residance)

"don't you think that was a little cold to say to your family" Yama-kun said

"not so cold like what they did to me" I said

"let's go to sleep I'm a little tire" he said

(bedroom)

"Yama-kun do you think my father loves my mom?" I ask

"ok what's wrong now" he ask

"you know it's rude to answer a question with other question" I said and he give me a glare

"ok it's just that I can remember how my father always treat my mother even in special occasions and we treat each other different hen they do and people look likes if they don't even notice how cold my dad is" I said

"Ayuki people show different their love in different ways like my dad he shows it through ramen" he said

"you're right I love you" I said

I start kissing him and suddenly I got this feeling of getting more than a kiss. He star kissing my neck and then I run my fingers in his back. I start to taking his clothes off he looks at me kinda weird but I tell him that it's okay. He starts taking my clothes off and he tongues my breasts. I'm enjoying this I feel excited and I want more.

(okay I'm not going to describe everything you have an idea now of what's going on)

(the next day)

I feel great today remembering what happen yesterday makes me happy I have never feel so happy in my life. I wanted to take this step with Yama-kun in our relationship. I hope nothing changes and I hope he doesn't becomes a pervert.

(8 weeks later)

I haven't been feeling well lately. Since what happen with Yama-kun I have been throwing up and I pass out 4 weeks ago.

'flashback'

I was washing the dishes because the old lady quit 'cause she said that I'm a nasty person for cheating and stealing someone's boyfriend and Yama-kun fired her but she said that she quit so it's the same thing.When I was going to pick the glasses I felt dizzy and I don't know what happened next.  
when I woke up Yama-kun wa there.

"Yama-kun what happened?"I asked

"I don't know I was entering when you were picking some glasses then you fainted and I catch you so what's wrong?"he askes

"what do you mean maybe I was just dizzy" I said

"DON'T LIE " he yell but it sounded so cold that I started to cry

"Ayuki-chan I'm sorry I shouldn't have yell at you like that it's just that I'm worry , you think I haven't notice that in the night you wake up and go to the bathroom and I hear you throwing up and others day I see that you're going to faint and today you pass out tell me Ayuki-chan what's wrong" he said

"I don't know Yama-kun I really don't know and you're right all those things have been happening to me and I don't want to go to the hospital cause I'm afraid that I might have something serious and I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore" I said crying harder

"Ayuki-chan if there's something really wrong with you then you should have a check up and if it's serious then don't worry cause I'll always be with you no matter what and nothing will breal us apart " he said

"really-sob-Yama-kun but can I-sob-later cause I don't want my mother to know"I said between sobs

"ok now let's go "

'end of flashback'

now I'm going to the hospital I should have gone early but I was afraid that I have something reallly bad and Yama-kun make come today.

(hospital)

"Ms. Ayaki you can come in now" the nurse said I wasn't paying attention but I rememre that I'm using that name cause if I have something bad I don't want my mother knowing it.

"ok, Ms. Ayaki what's wrong" she ask

"well I have been throwing up lately and I pass out 4 weeks ago" I said

"Ms. Ayakihave you have sez lately" She ask

what the hell why is she asking this, She's suppose to just check me out and that's it. I can feel myself blushing.

"yes why" I said in a low voice

"Ms. Ayaki I don't want to worry you but I think I know what's wrong with you but first we'll take you a test" she said

what OMG what can possibly wrong with me

(15 minutes later)

"like I suspected Ms. Ayuki you're pregnant" She said

"WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT" I yell 


	4. Chapter 4

please review guys I do not own Naruto

"WHAT PREGNANT" I yelled

"yes and you should be happy now please leave"she said

(park, normal pov)

Sasuke and Ichigo were walking until they saw a familiar person under a tree.

"dad is that Ayuki"Ichigo asked

"hn"

"and is she crying I swear if that guy did something to her he'll pay" but before he could say anything else Sasuke was walking toward Ayuki

"Ayuki what's wrong" Sasuke asked

"dad?... nothing" Ayuki said with teary eyes

why does she has to cry like her mother man they're so innocent like that. Sasuke thought

"Ayuki-chan did Yamanato did this to you?"Ichigo asked

"no...sort of"Ayuki said in a low voice

"I have to go Yama-kun will come home at any minute and I don't want him to worry"Ayuki said

"wait..."Ichigo said but Ayuki left

(Ayuki's house)

OMG what am I going to say? what if he doesn't want a child? what if he leaves me then I'll have to take care of this kid on my own? but I don't want Yama-kun to left me..

"Ayuki I'm home" Yama-kun called

"hi Yama-kun how was work? did you had a good day? are you going to a mission soon"

"Ayuki what's wrong? did you went to the doctor?" he asked

I couldn't help myself I started crying uncrontrollably

"Ayuki please tell me I swear I won't leave you or anything"

"Yama-kun impregnant"I said in a low voice

"what was that I didnt hear it"

"impregnant"

"what"

"I'M PREGNANT"

Yama-kun was shoked I could see it but I could also see he wasn't happy, I started crying again.

"you don't-sob-love anymore Yama-kun-sob-I knew it-sob-Yama-kun I'm sorry-sob-I never thought I was going to get pregnant"I said between sobs

"Ayuki you're really stupid did you know that, I still love you and you know what I think having a child it's great I mean I'm sure you'll be a great mother and guess what this child makes easyier things for me"

"what do you mean"

Yama-kun stood up and went to a drawer and took a bow out and he kneel down.

"Uchiha Ayuki do you want to marry me"

I started crying but this time of happyness

"OF COURSE"

(1 month later)

I have 2 moths pregnant and my belly isn't so big but you can tel a difference. I go out sometimes with Yama-kun or when Yama-kun is working cause he gets mad if I go out a lone, he thinks that somehting might happen to me I think he's exaggerating a little bit but I can't blame him this is our first child and we're so happy. We haven't told anyone Yama-kun sayd that we should tell some people at least our parents but I don't think it's a good idea cause I don't think they'll even care. We have talked of what we're going to do when my belly is too big to be hide with big clothes, well I decide it that when I'm 4 months pregnant I'll hide in my house and that if I have to go out I'll change into another person. Yama-kun thinks it's a bad idea but I think it's good cause I don't want people to talk about me anymore. We talked too about what are we going to do after our kid is born and we'll hide him and of course he'll go out to have some fun but I'll transform myself or hide. I tried to explain Yama-kun why I want it to be this way well I don't want my son(cause they think it'll be a boy) to listen to people insults, I know people will say things about him and I don't want him to get hurt.But when it's time everyone will see him.

"Ayuki-san is that you?"someone asked I turn around and I saw my parents, brother, La, Hatashi, Ukira, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji,Hinata and Naruto.

"yes mother "I answered not so cold like always, Yama-kun told me that I shouldn't be so rude to them but he doesn't know how hard it is.

"well you look lovevly but don't you think you have gain weight?"

it is true everytime Ayuki went out she always wore a big shirt but today she was wearing a tight shirt but it wasn't so tight cause it might hurt the baby but she still look a little fat.

"don't you think so Sasuke-kun?"

"hn"

"what about you guys?"she asked

"well she does looks a little fat but I think she looks more beutiful" Hatshi said evryone nodded

it was true Ayuki has gain weight and her face look a little round but she looks more beutiful.

"thank you" I said

"do you think Yamanato-kun will still like you even if you're fat?" La asked

"Yama-kun said that he will always love me no matter what and after what we have been through I belive him cause he should have leave me a long time ago but he didn't" I said

"Ayuki Sasuke-kun said that you were crying 2 months ago what happened?"Sakura asked

"nothing mother I just recieve some news but Yama-kun helped me"

"ok"

"well I have to go before Yama-kun gets worry"

"Ayuki don't you think that's a little selfish of him"Sakura said

"well he's just trying to protect me in the state I'm right now it's a little dangerous for me to go out and he doesn't want me to get hurt , he's just pretecting me"

"wait what state are you talki..."before Sakura could finish Ayuki left

(Uchiha compound)

everyone was talking in the Uchiha living room but Sakura was a little worry and didn't pay much attention to them.

"Sakura what's wrong" Ino asked

"huh?"

"Sakura are you worry about Ayuki?"Sasuke asked

"well yeah it's just that when Ayuki said in the state I'm right now I know she meant that something is with her and when you told me about when you saw Ayuki crying that was 1 month ago and people said that they don't see Ayuki alot after 1 month ago and when they see her she's with Yamanato and he's always protecting her"

"you think something is wrong with her" He asked

"well I don't know Sasuke-kun"

(Ayuki's house)

Ayuki was finishing dinner when she heard someone coming in.

"Yama-kun come and eat" Ayuki said

"Ayuki did you went outside today?"it wasn't really a question

"why"

"Ayuki answer me"

"maybe"

"Ayuki how many time do I have to tell you DON'T GO OUTSIDE ALONE" Yamanato yell a little meaner than he expected

Ayuki started crying

"I was bore-sob-and I wanted to-sob-look around but I didn't-sob-want you to get mad-sob-I only went to buy me-sob-new clothes for when I-sob-get fat"Ayuki said between sobs

damn woman and their mood swings curse Yamanato in his mind

"Ayuki I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I just want to protect you I don't want nothing bad happen to you our my son"

"I'm sorry Yama-kun I'm not going out again on my own"

"Ayuki you can go out but tell me where you going ok"

"ok"

(3 moths later)

I'm 5 months pregnant, it's great sometimes I have mood swings and let's say that I always end up healing Yama-kun. It's been great but I'm worry that maybe there's something wrong with my baby cause I don't go to the hospital too much. I do go out thought but I change my apperance cause I don't want people knowing.

(3 months later)

I'm 8 months now and I'm a fat I had a fight with Yama-kun about me being fat, this pregnancy thingy makes me sentimental.

'flashback'

I was eating dinner with Yama-kun he was talking but I wasn't listening to him.

"Ayuki what's wrong now?"

"do you think I'm fat?"

"Ayuki you're pregnant"

"yeah but am I fat?"

"Ayuki you're pregnant"

"you think I'm fat don't you? you should have just say it" I started crying

"ok fine you're fat"

"you didn't have to say why didn't you tell me?"

oh god women and their mood swings Yamanato thought

"Ayuki you're not fat your belly it's just a little big and even if you're I'll still love you"

"Thank you Yama-kun but..."

"what now" Yamanato asked a little irritated

"my water broke"

"don't worry I'll buy you another o...WHAT YOU MEAN THAT WATER"

Yamanato dialed the hospital number and picked Ayuki.

(hospital)

"ok push and hard" a nurse said

"push now"

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"

"harder"

"it's coming"

sigh

"look mrs. you have a beutiful son what will you like to call him?" the nurse asked

"kenji, Uzumaki Kenji"

ok guys tell me what you think please review 


	5. Chapter 5

please review guys and give me some ideas

(uzumaki residance)

2 and half years later

It's been almost 3 years since Kenji was born. He go outs sometimes but he has to go with his mother. There's only one problem and that is that everytime Ayuki goes out with Kenji she changes herself into another woman. She changes her hair,eyes, and everything.

"mommy mommy" kenji called from the yard

Ayuki hurried cause she thought her son was in trouble.

"what is it Kenji-kun?" Ayuki asked

"mommy my ball got out of the fence and you told me that I can't go out of the house without someone"

sigh

"ok Kenji-kun I'll get it for you but you should stop playing cause your father will be home in a few minutes so please go change"

"ok mommy"

Ayuki hated this , she didn't want to hide her son but there was no way that she was going to let the people of Konoha hurt him.

(few minutes later)

"mommy when is daddy coming home?" Kenji asked

"in a few minutes"

"mommy can we go with daddy to the park after we finish eating?"

"kenji you know that we don't go out that much together cause we don't want people to see us that much"

"please mommy " Kenji said with puppy eyes

damn Ayuki curse in her mind why does her son had to be so cute I mean wiht his blakc hair that's shapen almost like Sasuke's. Ayuki sometimes doesn't understan how her son got her father's hair ,maybe it's trait who knows. Anyway her son also got these beutiful eyes that are between green and blue.

"let's talk with your father first"

"yeah ok" Kenji replied in a happy voice he knew that his father will always say yes to him

"I'm home"Yamanato called

"I'm glad you're here let's eat"

"daddy daddy can we go to the park afte we eat?"

"uh Kenji you see..."

"pleeaase"

"ok but we'll go only 10 minutes ok"

"ok"

"ok let's eat"

(park)

Ayuki and Yamanato changed themselves into another persons. They didn't want to come cause people would asked them questions if they're new in Konoha but they didn't want to disappoint their son.

"Kenji listen we'll be sitting on that bench over there we'll be watching you and if anything happens yell ok" Ayuki said

"hai"

"ok go"

(10 minutes later)

"Ayuki it's time to go"

"ok but do we have to hurry I mean it looks like Kenji is having fun"

"I know but I have something important to tell you"

"is it about your father? is he trying to separate me from you again?"

"no but it has something to do with him"

Naruto had been trying to separate Ayuki and Yamanto since the day they got together but Yamanato always refused to leave Ayuki even if it costs him his ninja career. Naruto even told Yamanato that if he didn't leave her then he won't be a ninja anymore but Yamanato still refused to leave her.

"ok"

"kenji come we're going back"

"hai mommy"

(uzumaki residance)

"Kenji go and take a shower and go to bed" Ayuki said

"hai mommy"

"ok Yama-kun what's so important"

"here read this"  
Ayuki took the paper and gasped when she read it.

Ninja's of konoha

You have been invited to the ninja's party. This celebration is held once every 5 years and it's obligatory for you to come. If you don't then face the consequences.

with all love your Hokage,  
Naruto

"and what's the matter I mean if we don't go the worst that could happen is Naruto suspended you from missions" Ayuki said

"that's what I thought when he gave all of us the invations but when he called me to talk to him in privacy I knew something what's wrong"

"what did he told you and how did you know that something was wrong?" Ayuki asked

"well before I talk to him I saw your father smirking and your brother glaring at me"

"they do it all the time it's not a surprise"

"that's not all when I went to talk to my father he told me that I have to go"

"Yama-kun just tell me everything"

"ok I told him that I didn't want to come ad he said that I have to cause if I don't go he'll kick me out of Konoha"

"well that's not bad we can go I'm sure we'll be fine in other village"

"that's what I thought until he said that he'll take you away from me"

"he can't do that I'm yours I'm your wife and I have the right to decide wheter I stay with you or not"

"yeah but they don't know that"

"we can tell them but just about our marriage not about Kenji"

"I thought that but then he said that no matter what I planned it wouldn't work cause he has a pass from the elders to take you away from me"

"maybe he's lying you don't have to believe him"

"I know but he showed me that paper and it was real"

"Yama-kun what happen next?"

"he said that I have to go or face the consequences I told him that what difference will it make if I go I would still hate them"

"tell me what he said?"

"he smirked at first I didn't get it but then he told me that your parents will try to convince you to leave me and if we go we'll realize how irrespectful we are by being together"

"but how can we be irrespectful we love each other how is that...?"

"I know I told him that but he said that some importan people will be there and when they see us we'll be ashame of how 'irrespectful we are"

"that's stupid "

"and what's worst I told him that we'll never be ashame but then your father entered with your brother"

"what Ichigo and daddy"  
Yamanato was a little surprise because Ayuki never called her father daddy

"yes"

"what did they said?"

"they didn't said nothing at first but then my father said that he was just explaining me about the party, I told them that I wouldn't be ashame and that I knew that he was behind all this and you know your father just said that he won't let his precious daughter be humilate it by being with me"

"but I'm not humilate"

"I told him that but I remembered how people called you stuff and I tolf him that if you were so precious to him then why did he treated you like that"

"what did he said?"

"he said that it's none of my business and that he did it for the best of you and I said that fi he did it for your best then why was he making you marry a man you didn't love and he said that he did it cause Hatashi is a good person and he wanted to make sure that his daughter wouldn't marry someone that will only humilate her"

"what"

"I told him that at least she's happy cause unlike me you still love your father he was a little shocked when I said that"

"whay did you told him that? it's not true"

"are you sure about that Ayuki ? have you heard yourself when you talk about him? you always talk about him with respect"

"then if I love him then why do you think I haven't say it to him"

"cause you want him to respect you, I know that your father doesn't prove emotions and you don't want him to think you're weak I know you want to prove him how strong you are"

"maybe you're right Yama-kun but what did he said then?"

"well he didn't said nothing your brother was the one that answered for him, he said how could I talk about you like that when I don't know like he does and that he hates me for taking his sister away and that the only family member that he loves the most I took it away from him"

"Ichigo has always love me"

"then why didn't he stopped your father when he was trying to marry you with Hatashi?"

"cause I asked not to"

"what"

"the day they announced my marriage before that I was changing for the meeting with everyone but Ichigo knock on my door and told me what they were trying to do at first I didn't believe him but I saw how serious he was"

"and that was all he told you and then what he let you get hit by your father"

"no he told me he didn't approve it and that he was going to aside with me in the meeting so daddy wouldn't have a choice but I told him no that I didn't want his help"

"why did you said that Ayuki? look at what happened next"

"Ichigo told me that if he didn't aside with me then daddy will get mad and he might do something he won't like, I told him that I din't want to get marry but I also want daddy to acknowledge me"

"Ayuki why"

"he told me that why would I want someone so cruel to acknowledge me I told him that daddy is important to me and that his acknowledgement means a lot to me and that if I could make daddy to listen to me then I'll be acknowledge and daddy then would set oof the marriage"

"Ayuki but what would you gain from that?"

"you know since I was a little girl I always wanted daddy to be proud of em but all I could ever get was glares and Hns"

"yeah he always says that what does that even means?"

"anyway I told Ichigo that and he sai dfine but that if daddy would get violent then he won't wan tme to interfere"

"you mean he was going to fight Sasuke but why didn't he do it?"

"the first time daddy hit me it got everyone by surprise but I looked at Ichigo and I saw he was ready to fight, I didn't want that I knew he was going to get hurt at the end so that's when I said I was leaving and that's what it stopped him"

"I see I did misjudge Ichigo but what about the second time"

"by that time Ichigo was still in shock for what I said"

"well then I like Ichigo now"

"Yama-kun we have to go to that party, right?"

"yeah it doesn't seem like there's other choice"

"when is it"

"tomorrow at 6"

"I see but what about Kenji?"

"they'll have to see him there's no other choice"

sigh

"how do you think they'll all react when they see him?"

"I'll love to see their faces"

please review guys 


	6. Chapter 6

please review and I do not own Naruto

(uzumaki residance)

"Kenji come here and get dress"Ayuki said

"no you're a big meanie" kenji said

"Kenji I'm sorry fot what I said early I'm just a litle stress so please come and get FUCKING DRESS" Ayuki said Ayuki didn't mean to talk like that but she was so stressed because of the party that she said mean things to her son and as usual her son would start to cry.

"wwwwwuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa"

"Kenji stop I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" why did her son had to be so cute seriously he looks a lot like Sasuke except for his eyes and he has some traits fom his father but he still looked cute.

"what's going on here?"Yamanato asked

"daddy mommy said the f# word" Kenji said

screw him Ayuki thought

"Ayuki don't say those words in front of Kenji can't you see he is just learning how to talk right" it was true Kenji could talk even at his young age but he still couldn't talk properly.

"I'm sorry Yama-kun Kenji I'll go change"

"ok you're forgiven , Kenji let's get you change"

"ok daddy"

screw him Ayuki thought again

(1 hour later)

"Ayuki are you ready" Yamanato asked

"yeah I'm coming" Ayuki came form upsatirs and all that Yamanato could do was gasped.

Ayuki was wearing a black headed neckline chiffon dress and her hair was all curly with a tiara on the top. She was also wearing long sylver gloves that matched her heels. In simple words she looked beutiful.

"you look beutiful Ayuki"Yamanato said

"like always" Ayuki said

"yeah you're right"he said

"mommy daddy mommy pretty" Kenji said

"yes Kenji your mother looks beutiful not just pretty"

"butiful" remember he's about 2 yeras old he can't speak well

"close"

"ok let's get going I want to see everyone's faces" Ayuki said -  
(ninjas' party)

"dobe are you sure they are coming?" Sasuke asked

"of course teme how can you doubt me?" said Naruto

"hn"

"could you answer me in a full sentence?"

"hn"

"fine be that way anyway I know they're coming cause Yamanato said he will"

"and how are we sure he didn't lie?"

"cause I have anbus guarding the entrance and he knew he didn't have a choice"

"Naruto I swear if they don't come and they scape I'll kill you" Sakura said

"relax Sakura-chan they're coming I know it"

"what will you do when they come? how are the people going to know that they are here?" Sasuke asked

"relax teme I have Anbus guarding the door and when they come they'll tell me and I'll anounce them when they come in" Naruo answered

"hn"

"arg teme you're getting on my nerves can you at least say ok Naruto or if you say so but can you say anythinug but hn?"

"hn"

"fine that's it I'm done teaching you how to speak"

"dobe I know how to speak I'm not 3 years old"

"yeah but you need social skills"

"hn"

"anyway I better go, everyone is here and I should start presenting"

"Naruto are you going to give award?"

ok let me explain in this party Naruto gives awards like for the best Ninja or something like thta but what Sakura wants to know is that if they'll give awards to the mother hottest ninja. In this category all the kunoichis that have kids are selected and nominate but they have to hot and Sakura wins every year.

"don't worry Sakura I'm sure you'll win this year again after all you're still as beutiful as ever"

"thanks Naruto"

"ok bye"

Nauto went up stage and started talking.

"hello everyone and welcome I'm glad that everyone came as every year we want you to start voting for the mother hottest ninja"  
Naruto said

suddenly a ninja came and whisper something on Naruto's ear but that make Naruto smirked.

"well it looks like honorable guests are here"Naruto said

"you might all know about Uchiha Ayuki?"

everyone nodded

"well they have come and I'll like you all to give them a warm welcome ok let them come Uchiha Ayuki and Uzumaki Yamanato"

Ayuki came in linking an arm with Yamanato and with the other one carrying Kenji.  
Everyone was surprised because Ayuki looked beutiful and somehow she looked better like happy. Second of all there was a kid with them and they didn't know whot it was.

"well it looks like they bring someone with them" Naruto said -  
(with Ayuki )

"Yama-kun everyone is looking at us" Ayuki said

"I know and that's not all your parents are coming here I think they're going to sit here"

"shit"

"ayuki" Yamanato warned

"ok I will not say bad words infront of Kenji anymore"

"Ayuki how have you been?" Sakura asked

"fine"

"oh that's great and who might this handsome boy be?"

"I don't think that's of your business"

"Ayuki don't be rude" Sasuke said

"and who might you be to tell me what to do?"

"hn"

"like I thought"

"Ayuki you haven't answer my question"

"don't worry Sakura you'll know and believe me it'll be surprising" Ayuki said smirking

"oh then I hope it'll be soon"

"Ayuki-chan it's good to see you" Ichigo said

"yeah Ichigo come here" Ayuki said

Ichigo went to Ayuki doubtful but what surprise Ichigo was that Ayuki hugged him.

"I miss you" Ayuki said

Ichigo didn't know what to do cause it's been a long time since his sister has hug him and the hug was warm and he like it. It wasn't like his mother's hugs this one was warm. Ichigo hugged her back.

"I miss you too" Ichigo said

"look at you you have grown you're not the same little kid but you're still fat" Ayuki said

"I'm not fat how many times do I have to tell you?"

Ayuki giggled -  
"ok you can now vote for the mother hottest ninja"Naruto said but everyone was ignoring him before even Sasuke.They were all surprise for what Ayuki did.

"what the hell is that?" AYuki asked

and Yamanato started explaining

"that's stupid who will want to win that?" Ayuki asked

Sakura blushed cause she was embarresd.

"I wan to go to the batrum"Kenji talk for the first time in the whole party

"he can talk that's amazing he has been quiet all night" Sakura said

"what did he said?" Sasuke asked

"he wants to got to the bathroom"Ayuki said

"I'l take him"Ichigo said

"ok"Ayuki said -  
"everyone can I have your attention now"Naruto said

"ok I'll like to say that I'm happy that Yamanato and Ayuki came and I'll like Yamanato to come here a minute"Naruto said

"what I'm not going" Yamanato said

"Yama-kun I think it'll be better if you go"

"fine"

"Yamanato my son I'm a little disappointed for what you did" Narut said

"what did I do?"Yamanato asked

"well you hide yourself with Ayuki when she was engage"

"actually Ayuki didn't want to marry to hatashi her family decided for her and we weren't hiding we come out sometimes"

"yeah but you took her without her parent's permission"

"yeah but she didn't wan to be there"

"yeah but she could have at least talk to her parents"

"and why should she do that? I mean her parents never talked to her and I don't thin any of them cares about her except Ichigo"

"and how you might know that?"

"please you know I mean they especially Mr. Uchiha never paid attention to her, they didn't even congratulate her when she became an Anbu at a young age"

"that doesn't prove anything"

"if you say so"

"anyway I'm glad you came"

"too bad cause I'm not"Yamanato muttered

"now can Uchiha Ayuki come here a minute?" Naruto said -  
Ayuki was drinking a cup of wine but she didn't stand up.

"I think she didn't hear me Uchiha Ayuki please come here"

Ayuki still didn't stand up she was there not really paying attention to what they were saying.

"Ayuki stand up didn't you hear?"Sasuke said

"yes I did but he didn't say my name"

"yes he did he said Uchiha Ayuki"

"exactly I'm not an Uchiha anymore"

"no matter what you say you're an Uchiha unless you're marry"Sasuke said smirking but he frown when Ayuki smirked

sigh"oh well I better go and clear things up"

-  
"you're here I thought that you weren't coming up here and I would have to send Anbus"Naruto said

"hn"

"seriously you're a lot like your father can't you answer in a full sentence?"

"hn"

"I give up anyway may I ask the reason why didn't you come up when I called you?"Naruto asked

"cause you didn't said my name"

"of course I did I said Uchiha Ayuki"

"well that's not my name anymore"

"hahaha Ayuki I know you're mad at your parents but you can't change your name just like that"

"yes I can and I did"

"well then what's you new name"

"Uzumaki Ayuki"

everyone gasped

"w..what"

"like I siad Uzumaki Ayuki"

"you can't be an Uzumaki just because you're with Yamanato it doesn't mean you can be an Uzumaki unless you're marr.."Naruto stopped when he saw Ayuki smirking

"marry? we're and we also have a son and his name is Uzumaki Kenji"Ayuki said an with that she went to sit with her family

when Ayuki sat nobody said anything to her. They were all surprised.

"mom you looked pretty up there"Kenji said

"thank you Kenji and what do you wan to eat?"

"mmmmmmm tomatoes" Kenji answered

"kenji can you order something different you know you eat tomatoes everyday"Ayuki said

"no mommy I want to tomatoes"Kenji said

sigh"fine"

"hey you come here I want to 3 orders of tomatoes"Ayuki said

"ok does any of you want to something?"the waitress asked

everyone was still in shocked so they just move their head.

"ok I'll be right back"

"Ayuki is he really your son?"Sakura asked finally recovering from her shock.

"yes didn't I jus say it?"

"sorry"

"hn"

"ok if you wan to ask me something daddy then just say it" Ayuki said but she didn't realize she said daddy

"no"

"Ayuki how old is he?"Ichigo asked

"2 he'll be 3 soon"

"oh"

"Ichigo what's wrong?"

"nothing"

"tell me now"

"ok it's just that if he's 2 then you're 17"

"yeah but I'll be 18 in 2 months"

"yeah and I'm happy cause you seem happy but you have Kenji when you were 15 and I think that was too soon and you didn't get to live your life fully"

Ayuki smiled

"Ichigo if I had live my life then I wouldn't be happy I'm happy now cause I have my son and Yama-kun and if I didn't had them then I wouldn't be happy and I'll be lonely"

"yeah you're right sorry"

"don't worry aren't you going to order?"

"we already did but I think dad still wanted to eat more tomatoes..."Ichigo shut when he realize that he was talking about Sasuke and he remembered that Ayuki doesn't like to talk about him.

but Ayuki just giggled

"just what I thougth then I was right to order 3 orders fo tomatoes"Ayuki said

but before Ichigo could asked her what she meant, the waitress came.

"here"

"thank you"

"you're welcome and I'll take my leave"

"here Kenji now don't eat fast and don't talk with your mouth full, understood?"Ayuki asked

"yes mommy"

Ayuki took 1 plate of tomatoes and gave it to Kenji the other one she took it by herself but what was surprising was that the other one she gave it to Sasuke.

"here daddy I knew you will want to eat more tomatoes so I order for you"Ayuki said smiling

Sasuke didn't know what to do or say but he took the tomatoes anyway.

"Sasuke-kun say thank you"Sakura said but Sasuke was ignoring her.

"Ayuki are you going to picnic with us?"Ichigo asked

"Ichigo-san I don't think Ayuki should go with us"Sakura said to Ichigo

"why mom I think she should after all hokage said that this picnic was for all those who have families and Ayuki has and even if she doesn't she's still part of us"Ichigo said

"yeah"

"then are you going"

"no I think I'm not wanted there"Ayuki said

"of course you're I want you there and you shouldn't care of what other people say"

"I don't but I don't want Kenji to be in a place where he's not wanted"Ayuki said

Ichigo was going to say something but he realize that Ayuki was right.  
they ate in silence except when Kenji asked questions about his mommy.

"so Kenji do you have friends?"Ichigo asked

"no mommy doesn't let me go out a lot"

"oh you know if you go you can meet some kids about your age"

"really?"

"yeah"

"whose kids are you talking about?"Ayuki asked

"well when you left and nobody found you after that we found out that Ukira was pregnant"Ichigo said

"what? who's the father?"

"Hatashi"

"WHAT "

"Ayuki relax"Sakur said

"RELAX relax you want me to relax when I was about to marry someone who was going to be a FATHER"Ayuki said

"Ayuki we didn't know until Ukira told us"Sakura said

"oh really he was going to marry me and he had already FUCK Ukira and you didn't know"

"Ayuki stop it please let me explain it to you"Ichigo said

"FINE"

"ok you see we spend 3 weeks looking for you but one day we saw Ukira pass out we took her to the hospital and they said she was pregnant"

"OMFG"

"Ayuki stop cursing"Yamanato said

"what? are you even listening?"

"yes I am but I'm not freaking out like you"

"I'm not freaking out I'm just mad"

"Ayuki I know you're mad but relax let Ichigo explain"

"FINE"

"and stop yelling"

"FIne"

"like I was saying we were all surprise even Ino-san pass out , we asked the nurse how many months and she said 3 we were all shocked cause 1 month before Ukira started using big clothes to hide her belly"

"yeah yeah but who is the father?"

"wait I'm getting to that Ayuki well we asked who the father was and she said Hatashi we didn't know how to react and we asked Hatshi if they had any relationship with Ukira he said no he said that he only did it with Ukira in a party when he was drunk and he didn't know that Ukira was pregnant"

"so what did you all do then?"

"we asked Ukira if ut was true and she said yes but she didn't say anything cause she knew you were going to be engage with Hatashi and if people knew that her child's dad was marry she knew that it'll be embarrasing"

"yeah but what was she going to say when everyone find out , who was she going to say who was the father?"

"we asked her and she said that she was going to said that it was some ninja but that he left"

"and are they together?"

"yeah we made them get marry and their son is 3 or he's going to be soon"

"man how bad"

"what do you mean?"

"well they're marry now but what if they don't love each other I mean they could not even like each other and that'll be worst then they be separate"

"what do you mean Ayuki it's better if they're together imagine what could people said"Sakura said

"yeah but what if they have fights and their child is suffering cause he knows that his/her parents don't love each other "

"yeah but if they're separate don't you think it'll be worst"

"no cause even though Hatashi is an asshole sometimes I think he'll be a great father and he would love his child"

"yeah but but..."

"Sakura shut up"Sasuke ordered

"hai Sasuke-kun"

_my mother is still the same love sick_ Ayuki thought

"anyway what time does this party ends it's so boring"

"at 9 o'clock"

"what time is it?"

"8:20"

sigh"we have 40 minutes that's great"

"yeah but they're soon going to announce who is the winner for the mother hottest ninja"Sakura said

"yeah but I don't care I mean what if Ino or someone else wins"Ayuki said

"oh Ayuki you know I win every year and I'm still beutiful as ever"Sakura said

"liar mommy is more pretty"Kenji said

Ichigo and Sasuke snickered

"well that's because she's my daughter"

"no she looks alot like him"he pointed at Sasuke

"yeah but I'm still beutiful"

"no you're weird"

"WHAT"

"yeah you have big forehead and weird pink har"

"you little rat my hair it's not weird"

"right ugly"

"what did you said?"

"ugly"

"you little shut up do you know that I'm the strongest person here"

"liar mommy is the strongest"

"yeah right your mother didn't get to let me teach her"

"LIAR"

"I'm not"

"liar liar liar liar liar liar"

"Kenji stop it" Ayuki ordered

"but mommy she's a liar"

"honey just stop it please"

"HAI mommy"

"Ayuki teach your son some manners"Sakura said

"you have no right to tell me how to raise my son"

"of course I do cause I have raise and your brother so I know more than you in these things"

"and who told you that you have raise us well?"

"what are you saying?"

"just because you raised me it doesn't mean that I like the way you raised me"

"Ayuki I gave you everything and this is how you pay me"

"everything? don't make me laugh"

"Ayuki don't say that I lov.."

"what you can't say love you well that because you don't"

"Ayuki I..."

"Sakura stop it" Sasuke said

"why Sasuke-kun"

"cause you're making things worst"

"how Sasuke-kun she's the one that started"

"Sakura stop acting so childish even Ayuki is acting more mature than you"

"more mature? Sasuke-kun she got pregnant at 15 and you call that mature"

"yeah Sakura but she's not acting immature"

"Sasuke-kun do you love her more than me?"

"Sakura she's our daughter"

"you do don't you?"

sigh"Sakura just stop it"

"but Sasuke..."

"that's it are you going to shut up?"

"hai"

"she's ugly and rude"Kenji said

"that's it I'm going to teach you how to act "Sakura was about to slapped him but Ayuki stopped her

"if you lay a hand on my son EVER I swear you're going to end up hurt so don't you ever think of touching my son" Ayuki threaten

"are you threatening me?"

"no,I'm just warning you but be careful cause next time there'll be no warning"Ayuki said in a cold voice

"Ayuki be more respectful or you might regret what you're saying"

"no Sakura I'll never regret anything that has something to do about protecting my son"

"Ayuki you don't know how powerful I am"

"I know Sakura but I don't care cause you don't know that I have other ways to destroy you"

"don't say things like that Ayuki cause..."suddenly Sasuke slapped Sakura

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura stop it she's your daughter and this is how you treat her"

"Sasuke-kun I just wanted her to be more respectful"

"by threatening her?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that I..I.."

"hn"

"Sasuke-kun please forgive me"

"I'm going to the bathroom"

"me too" all the boys said

Ayuki and Sakura were the only ones left

"Ayuki I'm sorry I'm the worst mother"Sakura started to cry Ayuki was just staring at her

"Ayuki are you going to forgive me?"

"no"

"why?"

"cause I don't think you deserve it"

"Ayuki tell me why did you become cold when you were little you used to be so happy and so many good things"

"tell me 'mother' why did father became so cold to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"you do"

"no I don't I promise"

"tell me"

"Ayuki please"

"mother are you going to tell me yes or no?"

**ok this chapter is a little longer I hope you like it please update**


	7. Chapter 7

please review

"mother are you going to tell me or not?"Ayuki asked

"for the last time I don't know what you're talking about"Sakura answered

"you don't know"

"yeah"

"you don't know when he stopped loving me ,showing affection he's your husband if you love him so much like you always says you do then you have notice"

"Ayuki I notice it ok and it was surprising for me too and when I tried to asked him he got mad and didn't tell me anything but I love him so much that I just let it go and started acting a little like him"

"let it go? I'm your daughter and you didn't care how dare you say it like that?"

"Ayuki I'm sorry ok and I'm not going to debate about your father choiches got it?"

"fuck you"

"mommy I back"Kenji said

"Kenji come here cause we're leaving in about 20 minutes"Ayuki said

"why?'

"cause I don't like being here"

"but mommy I was telling about picnic"

"Kenji we're not going to the picnic"

"why?"

"because"

"yeah Ayuki why not?"Ichigo asked

"Ichigo please"

"Ayuki I think we should go"Yamanato said

"what?"

"Ayuki please stop being so stubborn for once in your life"

sigh"fine"

"when is the picnic?"Ayuki asked

"tomorrow"Sasuke answered

"ok what time?"

"12:00 am"

both of them sigh"too early"both of them muttered Ichigo and Yamanato started to laugh, you could tell that they were daughter and father both of them were not early birds.

"Ayuki you don't have to leave you can wait"Sasuke said

"yeah but I don't feel good"

"mommy hurt?"Kenji asked

"no Kenji it's just my back"

"yeah from that fall"Yamanato said

"what fall?"both Uchihas asked

"when Ayuki was shopping she went to the park for a walk but in her walk she saw La she didn't say anything so Ayuki leaved but before she could leave La took her by her arm and started yelling things at her and Ayuki said nothing so La was going to slapped her and Ayuki moved but she didn't saw a rock and tripped and fell over the cliff"

"but are you ok Ayuki?"Ichigo asked

"yeah you see when I fell I supported myself on a rock but I couldn't hold really long but La saved me but I hurt my arm and back when I fell"Ayuki said

"Ayuki you must be lying La would never do that she's a good girl and all she has been doing is fighting for her love"Sakura said

"what? you don't believe me? and what about me don't you think I'm a good girl too?"Ayuki asked

"Ayuki I don't want to sound mean but YOU ran away with Yamanato when you knew La loves him and you came back PREGNANT at the age of 17 what do you want me to say"Sakura said Ayuki at first didn't say anything then she lowered her head.

"Sakura I came to this party cause we didn't have a choice but for a second I believed that maybe you would change but now I see the true and the true is that you don't love me ,you did but that was when Sasuke loved me but when he stopped you did too"

"Ayuki please understand I didn't stop lovin yo.."

"shut up you only loved me cause he did but if he hadn't you wouldn't even pay attention to me and you only love Ichigo cause Sasuke loves him but if he hadn't it'll be the same and you know what? I never knew what really love was until now and even when you treated me like that I still felt something for you guys but now all I feel is hatred, detest and I hate you and I don't want to know anything about you so don't you even think about talking to me"

"Ayuki stop acting so childish and understand that I wasn't always be treating you like a baby"

"is that all you can say 'mother' well now listen to me you have hurt me and I don't want you to hurt my family that's why I prohibit you to be any close to my family"Ayuki said

"like if I want to see them"Sakura said in disgust

"hahaha oh 'mother' you'll see one day you'll regret this and Sasuke will leave you again and you DESERVE it"

"don't say that Sasuke-kun will never leave me NEVER"

"hahaha haven't you notice 'mother' how cold he has become to you he has realize what a double face person you're and guess what you'll end up lonely"Ayuki said and she finally raise her head and that's when they notice she had the sharingan on all this time.

"remember my words you'll end up lonely"

"Ayuki you're the one that's going to end up lonely you'll see La will win Yamanato's heart and he will leave you and Sasuke-kun and I won't accept you or when Yamanat is hurt I won't heal him not even if he's close to death"Sakura said

"fine but if that happens I'll never forgive you"Ayuki said very coldly

"Yama-kun Kenji we're leaving NOW"and they leave

(next day)

knock knock

"come in"Ayuki said she was in the living room with Kenji and Yamanato was cooking.

"hello"Ichigo said

"I...Icchigo what are you doing here?"Ayuki asked

"actually dad and mom are here too you can come in guys"Ichigo said they came in but when Sakura did Ayuki frown

"what do you guys want?"Ayuki asked

"we want you to go to the picnic with us"Ichigo said

"we?"

"yeah dad and me"

"what about her?"

"you know I'm not comfortable either you think I like this place it's ugly I mean my house is way better than this"Sakura said but inside she was actually jelous Ayuki's house was way prettier tha hers I think it was the most beutiful house in the village.All the wall were paint red and it was decoreted a chinese style, the sofas were made from leather and they look expensive and their t.v was a huge plasma tv but was best is that in the house you get a warm feeling that makes you feel good and welcome.

"well you can go you knowafter all THEY are the ones that want me to go not YOU"Ayuki said

"fine like if I care"but before Sakura could leave Sasuke took her by the arm.

"Sasuke-kun I know you'll miss me but don't worry I'll be outside"Sakura said

"Sakura you're going to stay here and tell Ayuki you want her to come"Sasuke ordered

"W..whhaat?"

"you heard now say it"

"FINE Ayuki just stand the fuck up and get fucking dress so we could go"Sakura said

"you know what I don't want you in my house and get the fuck out NOW all of YOU"Ayuki yelled all of them knew that it's not good to mess up with Ayuki if she's really really mad and this is one of those time even Kenji knew so all of them went out.

(outside)

"mom why did you say that?"Ichigo asked

"well he told me to tell her to go to the picnic right Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked

"but not that way"Sasuke said

"mmm Sasuke-kun don't be so mean"

slap

"Sassukee-kkun"

"Sakura stop acting like that stop treating her like that you're not the same Sakura I use to know"

"I'm the same Sasuke-kun I still love you no matter what"

"maybe that's your problem"Sasuke said

(inside the house)

"mommy are we going?"asked Kenji

"no"answered Ayuki

"why?"

"because I said so ok"Ayuki said it really cold but what she forgot was that her son was too sentimental and he started to cry

"Kenji stop please I'm sorry I'm so sorry I shouldn't have been like that"

"mommy why?"

"what Kenji?"

"why don't you let me play outside like the other kids"

"Kenji look there are things that I can't explain to you"

"why?"

"because you're not old enough"

"when am I going to be old enough?"

"when you're older"

"you're lying you're never going to tell me"

"Kenji I will I promise"

"liar you hate me that's why"

"I don't hate you Kenji how can you think that"

"cause it's true therefore you would let me play outside"

"Kenji you can play outside now everyone knows"

"KNOW WHAT?"

"Kenji don't yell and you're not ready to know"

"LIAR LIAR you only want me to be here indoors all the time"

"Kenji please listen I..."

"NO NO you're a liar I HATE YOU I DON'T LOVE YOU I ONLY LOVE DADDY CAUSE HE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT REALLY LOVES ME"

"no Kenji I love you too"

"LIAR YOU DON'T LOVE ME THEREFORE YOU WOULDN'T YELL AT ME WHEN YOU'RE MAD WITH OTHER PEOPLE OR YOU WOULD LET ME GO TO THE PICNIC "

"Kenji please understand"

"NO NO NO YOU'RE GOING TO LIE I HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE I DON'T LOVE YOU I HOPE YOU LEAVE"Kenji yelled runnig to his room and slamming the door

Ayuki didn't know what to do,she never fights with her son this was all new to her. She didn't what to say to him and she didn't even knoww if what her son said to her was true. She didn't want to believe it but her son said it like he really meant it. So the only thing she could think was crying. She knew that crying wouldn't solve anything but she didn't know what to do. It was now that she finally understood why her mother cries so much.

(outside)

"mother I can't belive you said all that stuff to Ayuki"Ichigo said

"Ichigo it's not as if it had hurt her"Sakura said

"and how do you know?"

"come on have you ever seen her crying? she's like Sasuke-kun they don't show emotions but at least Sasuke-kun had a reason to be so cold unlike him your sister didn't"

"she did, you were all cold to her"

"yeah but that is not a real reason she's just as cold as ice cause that's the way she is the only time she's not like that it's with her son"

"yeah but maybe she has feelings"

"yeah right come on Ichigo it's rare to see your sister showing affection"

"listen all fo you stop fighting"Yamanato said

"listen"Sasuke said

"what Sasuke-kun?"Sakura said but they all heard a scream.  
all of them immediatly went inside

(inside)

when they all came in at first they didn't hear anything but then they heard sobs. When they went to the living room they were surprise to see Ayuki crying. Immediatly Ichigo went to her side.

"Ayuki what's wrong?"Ichigo asked

"sob-nothing-sob"Ayuki answered between sobs

"Ayuki what happened? you can tell me"Yamanato said stroking her hair.

"don't touch me"Ayuki said pulling away from Yamanato.

"Ayuki what's wrong? where's Kenji"he asked at the mention of Kenji Ayuki started to cry again.

"sob-Hhe'ss-sob-in hhis-rroom"Ayuki answered

"Kenji come here"Yamanato called

"NO no don't call him please"Ayuki said in a weak voice

"why? Ayuki what did he do?'he asked trying to move her hair from her face.

"nothing leave alone"Ayuki said standing up and running away.

"AYUKI"they all yelled

(in the forest)

sob sob sob

_Kenji why_ she wondered

"Ayuki"a familiar voice called

"dad" she said

"Ayuki why did you run away Yamanato is mad at you?"Sasuke said in a angry voice but he didn't know that Ayuki was too sentimental in this momment. She started crying.

"then leave I don't even know why you went looking for me? I bet the only one worry about me is Ichigo"she said

"Ayuki II was worry"he confessed

"you're lying"

"Ayuki what happened?"

"NOTHING"

"tell me I want to know"

"it's not like if you care"

"how did you know?"

"cause it never did"

"Ayuki..."

"why?"

"huh?"

"why did you stop loving me? you know I still remember those days when you used to be so caring with me"

silence

"aren't you going to answer me?"

"Ayuki I never stopped loving you"

"LIAR you did don'y you think I remember how you used to be with me?"

"Ayuki I promise I'll tell you the truth one of these days but righ now I'm worry about"

"no"

"Ayuki please tell me"

"no"

"you don't have to tell me just let me comfort you"

"no you can't comfort me nobody can except Kenji"

"what did he said to you"

"it's not his fault it's mine because of my selfishness"

"well then I'll just stay here and wait for you to be okay"

(10 minutes later)

Ayuki looked up and she saw her father still waiting. He had his eyes close but she knew he was awake. Even though she wouldn't say it she was actually happy that her father waited for her and she was enjoying his presence.

"I'm going to start being a ninja again"Ayuki said trying to start a conversation but she said it in a low voice cause even though she never talked to her father she still remembers that he wasn't a chatterbox.

1..2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

sigh _looks like he hasn't change_ Ayuki thought

"when?"Sasuke asked

"in 2 weeks maybe cause I have to find a baby-sitter for Kenji"at the last word Ayuki became sad again.

"maybe I can help you'

"really?"she asked with excitement

"yeah like Ino she's not a medical nin anymore"

"no"

"why?"

"dad I know they don't like me that much and leaving them my son is like starting a war"

"how?"

"I don't know maybe cause** I almost got marry with her daughter's husband**"

"ok ok sorry god you had to inherit your mother's anger issues"

"that's not true"Ayuki said , her face was red.  
Sasuke only chuckled at her daughter's habits.

"that's not funny"she said

"at least you're happy now"

"not at all"

"huh?"

"I'm still sad but I'm happy that at least I can have a nice conversation with you"

"what do you mean Ayuki? we talked las night"

"you don't understand even thought you were cold to me I loved you and I still do and now that we're talking like father and daughter I'm happy cause maybe we talked when we live together but you always told me 'I don't have time for you','maybe later' or 'can't you see I'm busy' I knew you were busy but you always said that and when Ichigo asked you something you always had time for him, I started to hate Ichigo and I protected him cause I didn't want you to be mad if he got hurt that's why I was protective of him eveything I did was to make you happy that's why I trained Ichigo so he could become strong and you'll be proud"Ayuki said with tears running down her cheeks but with a smile planted on her face

"Ayuki maybe I didn't show it but everything you did made me proud "Sasuke said

Ayuki didn't know what to do or say all she wanted to do was to hug his father and cry but not only cry cause she was happy of what her father said she wanted to cry fot everything.

"so are you going to tell me what happened?"he asked

"no I don't want Yama-kun or Ichigo to get mad at Kenji"she said

"Ayuki you need to talk you can't keep everything to you maybe I haven't been the bets father but I'll listen to you"

"I just don't want to talk,ok"

"welll maybe you don't want to talk but at least let someone to comfort you"

"who? YOU, Sakura, Ichigo not even Yama-kun can,don't you understand that there are things that are better to keep to myself"

sigh"why are you so stubborn?"

"I got it from you"

"well maybe you're right I can't understand you but I'll listen and I'll stay here until you're ready to talk"Sasuke said going to the tree he was sitting before.

(another 10 minutes)

sigh "Kenji said that he hates me and that I don't love him cause I always keep him inside and I don't let him play like normal kids"

"ooh"

"yeah"

"you know maybe if you explain it to him he'll understand"

"he's 2 years old almost 3 but still I can't tell him everything he won't think as I do"

"yeah but at least he'll know the truth"

"telling him the truth won't change the fact that I have made him suffer"

"how come?"

"welll I..I."

"exactly all you have been doing is showing him affection you love him and sooner or later he'll realize you just have to give him time"

"for how long? do you know how you have been destroying my life?"

"what do you mean?'

"well you have been doing everything just so I go back to the house"

"yeah but what does that has to do with everything"

"hasn't Naruto tell you?"

"tell me?"

"no he hasn't well since NONE of you knew that we have a child Naruto always sends Yama-kun to long lasting missions just so I could feel lonely and leave him but Kenji was always with me and he doesn't sees his father that much that's the reason why he loves him that much cause he doesn't sees him that often that when he does Yama-kun is always caring with him and he thinks I'm mean cause I send his father away"

"why don't you explain him that they are mission?"

"I do but he thinks that I'm the one that mades Yama-kun to take them"

"I didn't know"

"exactly you don't know, do you know how I have feel those nights when I need Yama-kun and he isn't with me because of those stupid missions and when Kenji needs his father he can't be with him because he's far away from us, you know in those moments I needed someone but nobody was with me and I had to be alone I had to keep all my pain to myself all I wanted was someone and now that I need someone I have it but I really needed you all of you before and you weren't with me and I..I.I can't keep it any longer I'm tire tire of suffering of being alone of needing someone and nobody was with I..I just can't take it I just want to let ou everything but nothing will make me better and why don't you say someting to me? is it cause you know that nothing can help me"Ayuki said holding back tears

Ayuki waited she just stayed there holding back her tears but all her father did was staying there not doing anything saying anything, she knew that she won't hold her tears back for to long.

"and what do you want me to do?"Sasuke asked

"nothing I only want you to stay there to know that you're there for me I'm glad just knowing that"

"and what about all those emotions you have there that you haven't let out"

"they'll stay there maybe one day I'll let everything out"

"Ayuki it's time you start to let your feelings out"

"yeah to you?"

Sasuke only stayed there but after a few second he just strech his arms and he let them open.  
Ayuki didn't understand she thought her father was crazy but what she needed right now was comfort so she did what more she wanted to do. She ran diretly to her father and hugged him. Sasuke on the other hand hugged Ayuki that was the reason why he opened his arms.

"daddy-sob-I missed-sob-you and-sob-I love you-sob-no matter what"Ayuki said hugging his father and not letting him go.

"Ayuki I missed you too and I love you too"Sasuke said not letting go of her daughter and letting her cry. She was getting his shirt wet but he didn't care actually he didn't care about anything now he didn't want this moment to end.

(in the house)

"KENJI come down here"Yamanato called knowing tha his father was really mad Kenji went downstairs in a minute.

"yes daddy"Kenji said

"Kenji what did you do to your mother?"Yamanato asked

"I said I hate her"Kenji answered

"why? you know she doesn't hate you"

"I was mad and now she hates me"Kenji said starting to cry.

"no Kenji she doesn't hate she never will I think she hates herself now"

"is mommy sad?"

"yeah she was crying she was actually mad"

"she mad at me"

"no she was mad at us especially at me"

"why?"

"I don't know but you need to say sorry to her,ok?"

"ok daddy but where mommy?"

"uh well I don't really know"

"father went to look for her"Ichigo said

"do you think he found her?"

"yeah father is good at tracking people"

"then why isn't he back?"

"you know Ayuki if she didn't want you to comfort her I bet she won't want dad either"

"yeah but..?"

"maybe we should go I have track my dad and I think he's with Ayuki"

"ok let's go"

"daddy?"

"you too Kenji"

(in the forest)

Sasuke and Ayuki were still hugging each other. They weren't talking at all , they were just hugging and Ayuki crying.  
when Ichigo, Yamanato, Sakura and Kenji went to look for Sasuke and Ayuki they weren't expecting to see this.

"Sasuke-kun?"Sakura called,almost immediatly Sasuke raise his head.

"what?"Sasuke said

"MOMMY"Kenji yelled running towards her mother.

"Kenji"Ayuki said hugging her son.

"mommy sorry sorry forgive me I'm bad"Kenji said

"oh Kenji it's me who has to say sorry and you're not bad you're the best person"

"no I said I hate you and I don't"

"don't worry Kenji I still love you and I always will"

"oka-san I..I LOVE YOU"

"hahaha I know it already Kenji"

**please review guys I hope you like it**


End file.
